


Quite the Show

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bull has Dorian prepare himself while Bull watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Show

**Author's Note:**

> As you were all so lovely about my first attempt, I wrote some more filthy, disgusting porn for these two. Hope you guys enjoy,

Dorian could only imagine how he looked to Bull right now. 

He lay naked on their bed, on his hands and knees, facing away from Bull, legs spread, arse in the air, cock hard and heavy between his thighs, and three of the fingers of one hand buried to the final knuckle in his own hole as he strained and twisted to properly stretch himself open.

He had been spoiled by Bull’s large cock, he was very aware of that, but never as acutely as when he was forced to settle for anything else. He remembered at one point when his own fingers had more than enough but now, when he knew what he could be having, they felt woefully inadequate, enough only to tease but not to satisfy. 

He whined.

He wiggled his hips slightly trying desperately to find a position that give him even some of the satisfaction that being stretched around Bull would give. He blushed slightly when he realised how that movement would appear to Bull but it only encouraged him further, spurred on by knowing he providing Bull with a show.

“All right, Dorian,” Bull said from behind him. “You’re doing so well, whenever you’re ready.”

Dorian didn’t reply, he didn’t need to, instead he hurried to obey.

He pulled out his fingers with a slight hiss at the loss and fumbled for already slick glass phallus lying on the bed next to him. He fumbled a little as he tired to pick it up, slippery fingers unable to get a good hold. He wiped his hand on the bed before trying again. He lined the toy up as best he could and carefully pushed it into himself, his hole opening readily for him after his thorough preparation. He didn’t try to bite back the moan that escaped him as it stretched him open, pushing against his insides and filling him in a way his fingers hadn’t. 

“Good Boy,” Bull rumbled from behind him and Dorian arched at the reminder of Bull’s gaze on him. “I wish you could see yourself.”

Dorian started to thrust the toy in and out, trying desperately to keep some kind of consistent pace but the toy filled him so much better than his hand and rubbed up against his prostate significantly more often. Each time it brushed that point inside him Dorian twitched and cried out, completely losing his rhythm.

He could hear the slightly wet sound of Bull slowly stoking himself behind him. 

He shifted, moving his arm out from under his head, pressing his face and shoulders into the mattress raising his hips marginally higher. He reached back to grasp his cock, shuddering at the pleasure that shot through him at the glorious friction. He finally managed to get a study rhythm to his thrusting as he pushed the toy in and out of his hole.

“Dorian,” Bull warned.

“Please, Ser,” Dorian mumbled into the pillows. “Please.”

“Soon, sweetheart, just a little longer and I’ll take care of you.” Bull was trying so hard to mask the arousal in his voice but Dorian new him well enough at this point to hear it. 

Dorian whimpered at the endearment and dropped his hand back to the bed. The other hand shifted its grip on the toy and he spread his legs a little wider. A shocked gasp escaped him as the new position allowed him to push the toy a little deeper. He abandoned his steady thrusting for a moment to grind the head of the toy against his prostate. 

He was leaking onto the bed, both from his ignored cock and from drops of lube escaping his arse and trickling down the inside of his thighs to stain the bed. The sheets felt slightly wet under him from the sweet of his chest and the flush of excursion on his face deepened as he thought abut how wanton he must look.

He heard Bull stand behind him and he very deliberately pushed his hips a little higher, trying to entice Bull into touching him.

“Good boy.” One of Bull’s hands settled on his flank. “Want me to take over?”

“Yes Ser, please Ser,” Dorian said. The title was far more for his benefit than Bull’s though Dorian knew it was growing on him. Dorian liked having verbal proof of the control he was so willingly entrusting to Bull.

Dorian dropped his hand from the toy, leaving it settled deep in his ass, stretching both his hands out in front of him to grip the headboard. 

Bull ran a finger around the rim of his stretched hole, shifting the toy with his other hand to get a better look, chuckling softly at the way even the smallest shift caused Dorian to jerk and whine under him.

“Look at the mess you’ve made of yourself,” Bull said, still tracing the point the toy disappeared into Dorian with one thick finger. He sounded reverent, like Dorian was something worth worshipping. “You ready for me, boy?”

Dorian nodded desperately against the bed.

“Let me hear you.” Bull closed his hand around the base of the toy, pulling it out ever so slightly.

“Yes, Ser. I’m ready for your cock. Fuck me, Ser. Please.” 

“Perfect, beautiful, boy,” Bull murmured, so softly Dorian wasn’t sure he was meant to hear. 

Bull pulled the toy out in one smooth movement and Dorian sobbed at the loss. He was left empty and gaping for only a moment however before Bull pushed into him, sliding in to the hilt in one single thrust. Dorian keened.

It was so much better than the toy.

It stretched him even further again, was glorious hot were the toy hand been warm at best, and nothing could match the feeling of Bull’s hips flush against his own. 

Neither of them would last long. Dorian had been working himself open for far too long drag this out and Bull had been stroking himself throughout the show.

Bull kept a slow pace, focusing far more on filling Dorian to his limit than pounding him into the mattress. Dorian couldn’t help but show his appreciation to the effect as low moans escaped him on each thrust. Bull was making quite grunts of his own above Dorian and each one made warmth spread through Dorian. 

“Look how damned good you are for me,” Bull panted, patting clumsily at Dorian’s thigh. 

Dorian scrambled under Bull, trying to push back against Bull hip but finding himself to drained to get the proper strength required. He made a pleading noise in the back his throat. Bull took mercy on him and used on hand to hike Dorian’s arse up and the other wrapped around to close around Dorian’s cock.

It only took a few strokes before Dorian cried out caught in ecstasy between the grip on his cock and the fullness of his arse. 

Dorian collapsed back to the bed boneless, slurring out incoherent words of gratitude and adoration. Bull gave him a moment to bask in the afterglow before he started thrusting again, quicker than before, eager to join Dorian in completion. Dorian’s hand tightened in the sheets and he made soft, pleased noises even in his oversensitive state.

Bull finished deep inside Dorian with a low growl that was almost Dorian’s name. He dropped forward, hands leaving Dorian and landing on either side of his head, covering Dorian’s body with Bull’s own.

Dorian sighed at the feeling of Bull’s chest pressed along his back.

Bull only held the position a moment as he get his breath back before he carefully pulled out of Dorian and gently turned him over.

“Thank you, Ser,” Dorian mumbled, allowing himself to be manhandled and cleaned, lifting his too heavy arms to cover Bull’s chest and arms with light touches. Bull spoke to him as he wiped Dorian down, showering him with praise and encouragement, not missing how ever one caused a little hitch in Dorian’s breathing. They had learned from experience that Dorian needed their roles to continue a little after they finished as snapping back to reality too fast lead to Dorian experiencing nasty drops.

Bull leant down to kiss Dorian resisting the urge to turn it into something deeper even as Dorian responded with enough enthusiasm to suck slightly on Bull’s lower lip. Bull pulled away regretfully.

Bull gathered Dorian in his arms and laid them both out on the bed, covering Dorian’s body with his own in lieu of the blanket that had been pushed to the bottom of the bed and seemed too far away to be worth effort. 

Dorian continued to float, responding to any questions with simple answers all punctuated with polite “ser’s”. Dorian’s entire world had narrowed to heat and weight of Bull’s body and the feel of his Bull’s hands carding through his hair.

“Bull,” Dorian said at last, when he felt more like the version of himself who could exist without Bull’s steady orders to keep him grounded. “Bull,” he repeated, pinching Bull’s arm when Bull didn’t respond.

“What?” Bull complained, finally raising his head.

“You’re crushing me, you oaf.” 

Bull laughed but rolled over and this time was content for Dorian to position them. 

“Stop fussing and go to sleep.” Bull laughed when Dorian shot him a filthy glare in response.

Dorian finally settled so that most of his upper body was sprawled across Bull chest, head tucked under Bull’s chin. He had collected the discarded blanket and pulled it over himself.

“Is everything to His Lord’s liking?” Bull teased.

“You better hope it is,” Dorian said. “You’ve absolutely ruined me.”

“I’ll bring you breakfast tomorrow to make up for it,” Bull promised. “Will you forgive me then?”

“I’ll consider it,” Dorian said after an exaggerated pause for thought.

Bull sighed fondly. “Go to sleep, Dorian.”

“I don’t take orders from you,” Dorian insisted.

Dorian fell asleep to the sound of Bull’s laughter.


End file.
